Raccoon City High
by drinking-alone
Summary: Chris and Claire R. Jill V. Leon K. Ada W. ALbert W. All attending High School, will raging hormones get the best of them? I realize they all are different ages, but this is fanfiction right?


Chris opened his eyes to a very low lit room, his room. His clothes and video games scattered all over the floor and his TV. There were a few dishes, magazines, comic books, and toy guns. He glanced up towards his alarm clock, he groaned at the time. 6:45 am. He decided he would get up earlier for once in the whole summer, this year he had a night job... it was rough but at least he could sleep in. Chris stretched up raising his arms above his head he yawned quite audibly; he stood and grabbed his towel, heading to the bathroom he found the door closed. He knocked twice and the door opened. Claire, his younger sister stood holding her massacra brush, she was already ready for school.

"I'm almost done," She turned back to the mirror, finishing her makeup, "All yours early bird," she teased walking by Chris.

"Hang on," Chris preached, "You may be a high school student now, but I can't let you go to school like that."

"Like what?"

Chris looked at her very tight skinny jeans, the red hoody with accents of black, and the collared shirt that revealed absolutely nothing.

"Like that," Chris's voice lost its authority, "Well the top's okay, but the pants-."

"The pants are almost as snug as yours," Claire muttered, her smirk appearing, "I'm not a little girl anymore Chris."

Chris raised his finger to point, he held his breath,

"Look," he lowered his voice slightly, "I can't believe I'm saying this... boys don't want anything more but in your pants."

"Chris," Claire stated calmly, "Don't think Dad hasn't preached that enough, you don't want in Jill's pants right?"

Chris bit his tongue at first, he did, but he wanted more. It was very hard to explain.

"Oh geez, Dad was right," Claire giggled as she turned to continue down the hall.

"I want more, I want to be with her, don't get me wrong Claire," Chris shifted.

"I know Chris," Claire said softly, "See you at breakfast."

"There are the High School students now!" Chris's Dad announced folding the paper.

"Oh, you look so cute Claire," their mother announced handing Chris the milk.

"Chris disapproves," Claire teased looking over at Chris.

He was drinking from the carton.

"Chris!" his mother swatted at him, "I told you not to do that, get a glass."

Chris placed the milk down, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. Claire buttered some toast and ate as quickly as she could. It was evident she was nervous for her first day.

"Chris, you wore that sweater yesterday."

"Mom," Chris complained, "It's just the first day of school, it's no big deal."

"At least you shaved today."

"Grace," Their father warned his wife.

His mother smiled at her son, now becoming more and more like a man every day. He siphoned most of the toast and a large bowl of cereal. _Eats like one too, _she thought. Claire went to pack her book bag, while she was out of the room their father leaned into Chris.

"You watch out for her Chris."

"Dad, I will... don't worry."

"Especially that Leon," His dad picked up his news paper again, Chris choke on his orange.

"Dad! Leon is hardly like that, he's more for the older women. Teachers and such," Chris looked sideways at his dad.

"I seriously doubt that," Grace commented, "Leon is a nice boy Darryl."

Chris grabbed his notebook and keys, he headed to the hall to find Claire sitting on the banister steps. He sat down next to her, he bumped her side and she glanced at him.

"Nervous?" he asked reassuringly.

"Kind of, I heard everything in the kitchen," she eventually cracked into a smile and Chris joined her, "At least I'll know you."

"Indeed you will kido," Chris smirked; he stood with his keys and opened the door, "Bye Parental Units!"

"Bye Smart Ass," Darryl called, "Bye Claire."

"Bye," Claire called, she waved at her mother.

"Bye Claire, have a good first day. Bye Chris, ditto," She smiled as they walked out the front door.

Claire hopped into the front seat of Chris's old and scruffy HONDA. He sat in the driver's seat and started the car smiling through the whining engine. Claire sunk into the deep comfy seat cover; the excitement that caused her to wake up earlier began to catch up with her. Her red hair blew around her face, she glanced at her older brother... he was so tall now and he looked more like an adult than a teenager. They stopped briefly outside Leon's house, Leon jumped into the back.

"Hey Claire," he said softly.

"Hey Leon," she said softly.

Chris headed towards the school; after a few minutes oh driving around the parking lot they found a space. As the three of them got out, a darker girl got out of the car next to them, she looked just as nervous as Claire.

"Hi," Claire announced, "I'm Claire, this is Chris my brother, and Leon."

"Hi, I am Sheva," Her accent gave her away, but she smiled.

"Welcome to Raccoon City High," Chris smiled, he offered her a hand, "You're a new student, I take it?"

"Yes, the accent...," she trailed off, "I came to America for my year 12, what year are you guys?"

"Year?" Leon asked.

"Oh, right, you call them grades here."

"Oh," Chris chuckled awkwardly, "I'm 12 just like you, Leon too."

"I'm grade 10," Claire admitted.

"Really?" Sheva remarked, "You look much older."

"Told you," Leon muttered to Chris, he received a thump on the back.

A woman road passed them on a motorbike, she wore a red scarf but a tight leather jacket, Leon watched her pass, he began to walk off.

"Catch you guys later," He smirked.

Chris ignored him and looked back to Sheva; she holstered her backpack higher on her arm. Chris hid her face with a hand, she was about to laugh.

"Well," Chris began the conversation again, "Lets head in for assembly, Sheva I hope you like our anthem."

***

Claire sat with some friends at lunch while Chris headed for the table with Jill, Sheva followed behind him. She had loved the anthem, as the singer had really hit the notes only to crash into the band when he was finished. Chris and Sheva did not stop laughing until second block Chemistry, so far they enjoyed the same things like music and games; English and Chemistry had gone by quickly for the both of them because of this.

"Hey Chris," Jill smiled reaching up to touch his face, "What is your schedule."

"English, Chemistry, Free Period, Gym, and Math," He smiled back to her very warm smirk.

She squeezed his hand.

"I have Bio, Economics, Free Period, Advance English and Math," She leaned against Chris, "Looks like we're together for two classes."

"Oh," Chris almost forgot, "Shit sorry Sheva. Everyone this is Sheva, she's from Africa."

Jill's expression changed, she didn't look as happy.


End file.
